


More To Love

by Neko234



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Art, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: So I saw this comic (https://twitter.com/Pogogo98/status/1156908895555616769?s=20) on twitter and I had to write a scenario that’s different!Gabriel might not appreciate Aziraphale's 'softness', but Crowley sure as hell does!





	More To Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Good Omens fic and it has so much needed Bottom Aziraphale in it! Also for any who are interested I've got a twitter though I mostly retweet Good Omens art :D Give me a follow if you'd like @KelNepax234

"So Gabriel knew we changed our bodies?" Aziraphale asked the man selling ice lollies and other sweet desserts. "Oh yes!" The man replied. Huh, that was weird...

"But Gabriel said..."

"I said what?" A familiar voice asked, startling the angel so badly he dropped his vanilla flake.

"G-Gabriel! What are you doing here?" Aziraphale stuttered. Crowley's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, stepping closer to his angel. He, of course, didn't trust Gabriel one fucking bit, even more so now. The Archangel was saying something then asked, "...And why do you still consume 'that'?" pointing down to the fallen ice cream.

Suddenly Gabriel jerked Aziraphale towards him, grabbing his face and pulling on his cheeks. "Hey!" Crowley exclaimed, getting worried and pissed off the more Gabriel touched what was HIS. The blonde was laughing very nervously as the Archangel mocked him, "You're way too chubby for an Angel, Aziraphale. Don't forget..."

He lifted piercing purple eyes that seemed to see straight through Crowley's demonic soul.

"Where you belong." He murmured his voice ringing in the demon's ears as loud as church bells.

Ok, that was enough of that! Crowley strode forward, grabbing Aziraphale's arm and tugging him bodily back into his chest, folding his arms around him protectively.

"You can bloody well fuck right off, Gabriel." The demon hissed, blood pumping fast in his ears. He could indeed be smote right this second, but Crowley didn't care. All he cared about was getting his beloved as far away from the Archangel as possible. Aziraphale's whole face was red, first from shame and now from shock.

"I... S-Sorry Gabriel we ah... really must be going now!" The blonde stammered. Crowley stopped full body-hugging him only to grab Aziraphale's hand, pulling him away at a quick pace. If Gabriel said anything back to them they didn't hear it... both of them too worked up with emotions to care.

The two walked all the way back to Aziraphale's bookshop, stepping inside and drawing the curtains. It was still set to closed so, hopefully, no one would disturb them.

"Why did you apologize to that bastard? He's the one that was rude to you!" Crowley asked with a growl, stalking back and forth like some caged animal. Aziraphale's hands fidgeted worriedly, glancing over his shoulder periodically. What if he...?

Suddenly Crowley was fully in his space, glasses off, amber eyes aflame. "Crowley?" The Angel squeaked. He couldn't tell what that look meant right now though of course, he knew the demon would never hurt him. But... there was so much _anger_ there. It was a little frightening.

Without even thinking he took a step back and the look in Crowley's eyes changed to hurt. "Angel no... Please, I'm not—Fuck! I'm not mad at you I'd never..." He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair messing up the perfectly styled red locks.

Aziraphale relaxed a little at that, heartbeat slowing to a more acceptable rate. "Sorry." He said ever so softly. Crowley closed his eyes, sighing again through his nose this time and stepped forward once more but slowly. His long arms folded around the angel's body, bringing him in close as he nosed into Aziraphale's neck.

"Stop. Don't apologize, please. I'm... I'm sorry for scaring you, Angel. That prick he... The way he touched you. Like he bloody well _owned_ you. And the things he said to you. You're perfect you know that right? No matter what Gabriel says, you're fucking perfect."

Aziraphale started shaking a bit, emotion welling up inside him. The words Gabriel had said had indeed hurt. He knew he was soft, that he let himself go and indulged in too much food too often. Plus he would never forget where he came from, how could he? The angel had so hoped their respective sides would leave them alone from now on, but Gabriel seemed to still feel this need to lord over him.

The thoughts made tears well up in his blue eyes, a soft sound of distress leaving him as he brought his arms up to hug Crowley back desperately. Soft lips were pressing sweetly against his face, over the cheeks that Gabriel had pinched almost viciously. Crowley's warm breath wafted over his face pleasantly as he licked up the stray tears that had leaked down his cheeks.

"You're mine, Aziraphale. Not Gabriel's, not Heaven's, not even God's. _Mine_." The demon murmured. Despite the possessive words, his tone was full of warmth and love. The Angel shivered, swallowing thickly as he replied, "And you're mine. No one in Heaven or Hell or... O-Or even God can have you." Crowley let out a sound almost like a purr, pressing ever closer to him.

"I want to show you, angel, how gorgeous you are. Will you let me?" The demon asked, his voice hushed. Aziraphale's cheeks flushed, nodding, "Yes." Within an instant, Crowley snapped and they were upstairs in the blonde's flat. He could have of course undressed them both in a snap as well, but seeing as how he wanted to savor every delicious inch of Aziraphale's luscious body he decided to get rid of their clothes the old fashioned way.

He worked on getting Aziraphale's top half naked first, taking off his coat and setting everything aside neatly. The angel would appreciate that greatly since he didn't care for his clothes getting rumpled. Crowley took off the waistcoat and slowly unbuttoned the light blue shirt underneath, kissing every inch of skin exposed.

"See you're... Mmm... Gorgeous, Aziraphale." The redhead murmured between soft kisses trailing down his neck. His hands cupped the softness of his pecs, thumbs rubbing over nipples that perked beautifully under his touch. The Angel moaned quietly, eyes fluttering. This wasn't even their first time, but usually, Crowley wasn't this... thorough with touching him all over.

Bony, but soft fingers and even softer lips trailed lower following the line straight down to his belly button. Aziraphale's stomach was full and thick like a wonderful pair of breasts, but better since it belonged to his Angel. Crowley kissed and laved his serpentine tongue all over it, dipping into his navel in a way that made Aziraphale gasp and arch forward.

He was shivering all over, hardness growing between his legs as Crowley placed a bite onto the flesh of his stomach. "C-Crowley! _Oh_... my dear, please..!" Aziraphale gasped at the feel of teeth, then he was _sucking_ oh... good lord!

A soft whine tumbled from his throat as Crowley marked him up, moving his lips to place another suck, another kiss or bite. Aziraphale's stomach kept jolting with each one, jiggling cutely as the demon kept this up until the Angel was pleading for more.

"Crowley... Please. _Oohh_... My dear... I need f-further..." Aziraphale panted for breath he didn't truly need. The redhead nuzzled his nose into the softness of his belly, placing one last lingering fond kiss there, "All right, let's get these off then." He tugged on the trousers, opening up Aziraphale's belt with skillful fingers. With one swift move, he hooked them into trousers and pants, pulling them both down at the same time.

Aziraphale fell back onto the bed with a soft 'oof!' as Crowley removed his shoes and socks, not being nearly as careful with the clothing now as he tossed the rest to the side.

"Turn over for me, angel?" He asked, petting a hand down Aziraphale's thigh. The blonde nodded shakily, his beautiful thick cock red and straining for touch. Aziraphale rolled over onto his front, crawling a little further up the bed as Crowley snapped his own clothes off. Like this, he could grab a generous handful of Aziraphale's luscious thick arse. Christ, there was so much of it to touch and love.

He massaged the palm full’s he had, delighting in the choked off moan Aziraphale gave at the action. The blonde looked back at him with imploring eyes, pupils wide with lust and a little wet.

"My dear, please! Haven't you...? I need you, love." Crowley's heart melted at the desperate, but completely loving tone leaning over him to press a kiss onto his lover's cheek.

"I haven't, angel. I want to savor every single part of you. And I mean. Every. Single. Part." The last few words were punctuated by kisses going down Aziraphale's bowed spine already shiny with sweat. His mouth was watering when he got to the tailbone, moving his kisses down to his love's wonderful arse. Crowley kissed all over the one cheek, nipping and sucking just liked he'd done to his belly.

Aziraphale couldn't stop the noises coming from him, surprised and aroused every time. Not being able to really see what was happening kept heightening his pleasure, his poor neglected cock weeping pre-cum onto the sheets below in a never-ending string of clear fluid.

Crowley was so _good_ at teasing him, while also making him feel incredibly loved and wanted. Like his body was made this way to be worshipped by those lips, those hands... Suddenly Gabriel's words didn't sting quite as much anymore.

While he was distracted Crowley had miracled some lube onto his hand, opening his arse cheeks to expose the sweet pink pucker between them. He stroked a single slick finger over the opening, which sent Aziraphale bucking back into the contact greedily.

"C-Crowley!" His voice was high and sweet. Adorable. Crowley hummed, continuing to rub soft wet circles around the rim, "Yes, angel?" The poor blonde was so hungry for more, clutching at the sheets as he looked back at him. His face was so red, so aroused, so fucking beautiful Crowley could hardly stand it.

Without saying anything he eased the finger in, watching lustfully as those pretty blue eyes fluttered in pleasure. Feral growls built up in his throat as he teased him open, fitting in a second finger and crooking them.

"_Aah!_" Aziraphale yelped, legs shaking violently as the demon rubbed into his prostate. He felt like he could cum right away, cock throbbing hotly between his legs. Crowley eased a third finger in, mercilessly massaging his prostate.

"Crowley, _Crowley_...! I'm—Please _oh_—!" The blonde couldn't even get the warning out as his body clenched, orgasm washing over him like a warm wave spreading all throughout him. Hot spurts of cum coated his belly and the sheets beneath him while his insides desperately trembled around Crowley's fingers. The demon groaned, so turned on just from seeing his angel fall apart under his hands. He eased his fingers out and rolled Aziraphale over onto his back, kissing him frantically.

"Fuck I love you. Aziraphale... Angel, you're perfect. Made just for me." Crowley murmured against his kiss bruised mouth. The blonde whimpered, wrapping his arms around his lover as he tugged him close, neither of them caring about the mess that was on his belly.

The demon was so worked up, he didn't think he'd be able to fuck Aziraphale properly at all so he took his Angel's hand and placed it around his cock. Those soft pudgy fingers felt like well not Heaven, but like something he could hardly describe as the blonde rubbed him with quick strokes just the way he liked it.

"Angel... Oh, f-fuck—!" Crowley gasped, seeing stars and supernova burst behind his eyes. Orgasm rushed through him as Aziraphale stroked him through it, milking him and adding to the mess on his stomach. A soft whimper of overstimulation left his throat and was Aziraphale's cue to stop stroking his softening dick. They kissed tenderly, the desperation gone as the afterglow of a good orgasm swept over the two of them.

Crowley wiggled his way down Aziraphale's body to lick up the mess they'd made, the Angel gasping softly. "Oh! C-Crowley, dear I'm— P-Please it's..." His head popped back up just as he finished licking up the last remnants of come.

"Too much?" Aziraphale nodded, flushed but pleased all the same. Crowley smiled a little and got up to get them something to clean them off properly, coming back only a minute or so later. The angel giggled as Crowley cleaned every inch of him, trading sweet kisses until he was dizzy with them. At least he knew without a doubt that one person loved and cherished every part of him no matter what shape or form.

"Just more to love, angel."

More to love indeed.

Fin


End file.
